Cody Bishop
Mr. Cody Dean Bishop Cody is a bright blue eyed, dark haired bad boy from Columbus, Ohio. He inherited his magical abilities from his moroi mother, whose powers also revolve around water. Cody first began to show signs of his abilities when he was six years old. One of his father's favorite stories to chuckle over was the first time that he saw his son use his powers. It was during a water fight between Cody and his older brother. Somehow Cody managed to reflect the stream of water coming from his brother's water gun back at him causing hitting the older boy right in the face. After the silly incident, their mother began to teach the young boy how to control his abilities to manipulate water and what responsibilities would come with having magical powers. No matter how much he loved and respected his mother, even from a Eary young age Cody was quite the little trouble maker and never tried too hard to hide his abilities in public. Goes ByCody NicknamesCodouche Cookie Monster }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'20 years old Row 3 title ' }'Aquarius Row 4 title ' }'Mystic | Moroi Row 5 title ' }'Bluish Green Row 6 title ' }'Brownish Black Row 7 title ' }'5'10" Row 8 title ' }'176 lbs Row 9 title ' }'Coincide with Powers Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Firefighter Row 16 title ' }'Celtic Coven When Cody was thirteen he snuck out to go cliff diving with his older brother and his older brothers friends. While trying to show off for the girls in the crowd, he decided to flip off the edge but somehow managed to misjudge the leap and ended up hitting his head against the cliff on the way down. Blood clouded the water after he tumbled into it. Scared, his brother dived into the water after the young boy but it wasn't fast enough. The younger Bishop had knocked himself out and drifted too far down too fast. He was drowning. Not knowing what else to do, his brother called their mother for help. Frantically his mom flipped through their family spell book until she found a spell to save her youngest son. Sadly there was a price and the moroi mother traded her life for Cody's. Magic instantly transferred his wounds to her, killing her and restoring his health. As he swam up to the water's surface, dazed and confused, he was greeted by a huge hug from his brother. Soon after they both noticed his strange new tattoos that seemed to be glowing. The tattoos soon disappeared after he left the water but everyone around still saw them and already were beginning to ask questions. When the boys got home they learned of their mother's death. Cody was horrified that his reckless behavior was the cause. Their father decided it was best for the family to move due to all the questions that would follow his young son's almost-death experience and of course the questions that would be added with his wife's actual death. His father had a friend that owed him a favor in Las Vegas, Nevada so that's where they went. Although his dad never purposely tried there was an occasional his inner resentment toward Cody and it would show. It lessened a great deal after his father got remarried when he was sixteen. The simple thought of his father replacing his mother infuriated Cody. 'How dare you!' was his most common statement towards his father and a good reason, he felt, to rebel. Shortly after the wedding Cody stopped believing in love and became an instant player which is still a problem this bad boy faces today. Now he is a twenty year old firefighter who uses his affinity for water at work for good. He feels like by saving so many other lives with his powers that he is atoning for his actions that killed his mother. He also feels like that way at least his mother gave her life to give him the ability to save more. The idea came from his second home with The Celtic Coven. Traitsheroic, fearless, indecisive, unpredictable, and friendly. Quirkscloset nerd, becomes a know-it-all when drunk, often over exaggerates, smirks when hiding something, wanted to be Wolverine since he was little. ' }'drinking and shrooming. Row 2 title" ' }'inappropriate humor, anything considered unique, sushi, social events though he pretends he hates them, being rebellious, peanutbutter milkshakes, and the supply closet. Row 3 title ' }'restrictions, being bored, narrow minded people, clingy women, and people with no sense of humor. Row 4 title ' }'never finding a significant other, being replaced, and not having the ability to be an individual Row 5 title ' }'video games, comic books, drawing, and getting into trouble. Row 6 title ' }'fingernail biters and people who brag. Row 8 title ' }'''currently experimenting. Cody's abilities include water and moisture manipulation. This means that Cody can control all forms of water no matter how vast or how small the amount of water is. He has experience fighting but no official training. Cody started learning how to control his abilities when he was six years old, but didn't master them until he was in high school. Luckily he had his mother to help teach him. Once she died and they moved to Las Vegas he found himself stuck until he was introduced to the Celtic Coven. The Celtic Coven members than helped the teenage boy figure out how to master his abilities and how to put them to good use as a firefighter. After that it has been a piece of cake. Mastering his manipulation powers has taught him that the key to his success lies in a level head and being able to take calculated risks. If he wants the chance to save someone he must be able to come up with a strategy and it's much harder for one to do that if they get caught up in their hectic surroundings. Another strength he has is the ability to answer another persons question without actually answering it. This comes in handy when it comes answering questions about his ability to those who have no clue the supernatural exists. His biggest weakness would be if the area he is in experiences a drought. If he cannot get near water then he really doesn't know how to defend himself. Without any water he has nothing to manipulate because he does not have the ability to make water appear out of thin air. He is working on learning a spell in case this does happen. One that would allow him to bring forth a good amount of water anywhere he is, but he is pretty terrible at casting spells and anything to do with alchemy. Cody likes to do the overall 'bad boy' persona, especially when it comes to his wardrobe. Although he often walks around with no shirt on, even if that means he has a jacket over it. He adores leather jackets. He loves combat boots and motorcycle boots. Jeans and dark pants. Sometimes you can catch him in converses. He can also dress up and look sharp in a suit though he feels those are a little stuffy. The '''Relationships Family: Kyle Bishop (brother). Best Friends: Jonathan Flynn, Haylee Kennedy, and Teegan Anderson. Romantically Interested In: Megan Davenport and Haylee Kennedy. Romantically Involved With: None. Past Relationships: Megan Davenport (high school sweetheart) and Trinity Wolfe (on again, off again). Sexual Encounters: Trinity Wolfe. Photos of Cody in Action Matt-on-90210-matt-lanter-5315947-266-399.jpg -1-88a07711-3a3d-4a1.jpg 90210-photos-matt-lanter-21.png actor-matt-lanter-body-366044394.jpg matt-lanter-star-crossed-episode-3-the-cw.jpg d0920772bb76992caebe16578de60f3d.jpg Matt+Lanter+Scenes+Set+90210+HavvB8qwV91l.jpg matt-lanter-jpeg-51190820.jpg Matt-Lanter.jpg 0045.jpg 0288.jpg 0373.jpg Photos of Cody and Friends Matt+Lanter+Jessica+Lowndes+Matt+Lanter+90210+8xa7z98cnFhl.jpg|'Trinity Wolfe' 153104707.jpg|'Trinity Wolfe' Jessica+Lowndes+Matt+Lanter+CW+Celebrates+U0LmXDZ-wAdl.jpg|'Trinity Wolfe' Jessica+Lowndes+Matt+Lanter+share+laugh+during+XBK3VZWGBNkl.jpg|'Trinity Wolfe' Matt+Lanter+Peter+Travers+Editors+Rolling+4NyFxnJPp9kl.jpg|'Trinity Wolfe' 1351040884_5-jessica-lowndes-matt-lanter-michael-steger-560.jpg|'Trinity Wolfe' tumblr_mnhhdzNAb41s55aqso1_500.jpg|'Haylee Kennedy' star-crossed-aimee-teegarden-1.jpg|'Haylee Kennedy' Matt-and-Hayden-matt-lanter-23538181-419-700.png|'Megan Davenport' matt-lanter-hayden-panettiere-01.jpg|'Megan Davenport' HEROES_081.JPG|'Megan Davenport' HEROES_017.JPG|'Megan Davenport' HEROES_076.JPG|'Megan Davenport' HEROES_075.JPG|'Megan Davenport' Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Cody Bishop Category:Mystic Category:Moroi Category:Matt Lanter